


Dazzlenova

by ussdawntreader



Series: Dazzlenova [1]
Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussdawntreader/pseuds/ussdawntreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is captured by vampires.  D:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dazzlenova

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this during S3, continued all through the summer, and JUST FINISHED. So now it's [](http://pipsi-pirate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pipsi-pirate.livejournal.com/)**pipsi_pirate** 's Christmas present, and I hope you like this bb!

**Title:** Dazzlenova  
 **Author:** [](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/profile)[**katrinaswift**](http://katrinaswift.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Summary:** Dean is captured by vampires. D:  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** Spoilers for S3 of Supernatural  
 **Notes:** I started writing this during S3, continued all through the summer, and JUST FINISHED. So now it's [](http://pipsi-pirate.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipsi_pirate**](http://pipsi-pirate.livejournal.com/)'s Christmas present, and I hope you like this bb! 

Forks, WA  
April 07  
2200h 

The scene is familiar: a dilapidated house on the outskirts of town, dark and ominous woods, and one brother on a rescue mission. Dean’s cell was left on, allowing Sam to track him, but woods are always creepy at night and Sam has had four days without sleep.

The gun in his hand is a familiar weight, but Sam hates it anyway. It’s cocked and ready; Sam feels something settling in his gut: a willingness to kill the bastards who took his brother.

He kicks open the door, but the violent rush he expects never comes – there is a stillness in the air that is worries him. He calls Dean’s name. There is a weak answer from the back room and Sam steps carefully around the rotting floorboards.

Dean is tied to a rusty chair and straining against his bonds. His muscles are flexed painfully. Blood runs from his neck, drying on his shirt in crusty layers. His face is pale, his eyes huge and dark.

Sam’s first instinct is to free him, but Dean’s voice is terse: “Stay back! They changed me.”

“Who did? What happened?”

“Vampires. Those fuckers changed me into one of them. You have to do it, Sam. Beheading. It’s the only way.” He looks up, chest heaving with effort of coherent speech. Sam is confronted by this changed version of Dean, with a deeper voice and alien eyes. Dean imagines he could see the blood pumping just below the surface of Sam’s skin and feels the bloodlust rise.

“Dean – I can’t just kill you – we have to think this through!” Sam’s fingers are in his hair, his brows knitting together. Time seems to have accelerated into a choice that Sam never thought he’d have to make: kill Dean or let him live as a thing he hates. Sam doesn’t appreciate the irony.

“There’s nothing to think through! I’ve sat here for three days. Three days, Sam. They tied me up and left me here and I’ve been changing into one of them. You have to kill me.”

The words are left unspoken, but they hang in the air. Before I kill you. Dean was gasping, trying to curb every instinct that urges him to kill, to feed.

“You don’t have to die, Dean. Remember those vampires we met? The ones who only drank animal blood? You can be like them. You don’t have to die.” Sam’s gentle voice irritates Dean even more than usual. It makes him sound weak. Like prey.

Dean yells, “SAM. DO IT.” Even Dean’s voice is different – what should be an angry rasp is deep and sonorous. It’s hypnotizing, but Sam won’t be swayed.

“Dean, there’s no way. I’m not killing you. Not ever.” And then he races out of the shack, into the forest, and the hunt begins.

Without Dean, who struggles with himself not to struggle against his bonds, which miraculously hold him. Sam’s scent lingers in the air, a potent odour of fear and determination and it’s all Dean can do not to rip the twine holding him away and chase after Sam and feast and feast and feast until he’s satiated. He has to force himself to remember that satiation means a dead brother which tempers the bloodlust. A little.

When Sam returns, he carries four rabbits by their hind legs. The kill is still fresh, blood only just slowing in their veins. He fumbles for the knife at his waist, slitting the rabbits’ throats open. “Here,” he says, holding his offering to Dean’s face. “Drink.”

Dean’s expression is a mixture of shock, disgust, and irritation. “I’m not drinking that. What did those things do to you?”

“DEAN. Just drink, so you don’t die and I don’t have to deal with a hungry vampire for a brother.”

“Too late, Sammy.” Dean turns his face into his shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to get the scent of the blood out of his nose.

“Right,” Sam mutters, letting out a long-suffering sigh. “I’ll just leave these here.” He places the rabbits just out of reach and leaves the shack, back to the car.

And he sits with his head in his hands, trying to put his world back on its axis and pretends not to hear the slurping noises inside the shack.

 

 

Forks, WA  
April 10  
1500h 

They’ve gotten separate motel rooms. It bothers Dean to be in the same room as Sam. Sometimes, if they’ve spent too much time together, Sam notices Dean staring, blank-eyed and cagey. It makes him worried, which makes his heart pound and focuses that intensity on him.

He’s halfway from the car when his spidey sense starts tingling. Ok, it’s just a feeling of foreboding that he has a lot of the time, when something is about to happen to Dean. It hasn’t failed yet, though. He races into the room to see that in the half hour since he left for groceries and new socks Dean has created -

“A GUILLOTINE?!” Sam’s voice cracks with rage and incredulity. He can see the strengthening spells etched on the blade, so powerful they’re glowing.

Dean hastily covers his sheepish expression by furrowing his eyebrows. “I have to, Sam. It has to end.” And faster than Sam’s eyes can follow, Dean is underneath the structure and the blade is falling.

It shatters on impact. Dean stands up slowly, unwounded and trying to wrap his mind around this latest turn of events. The metal lies in sharp shards around him, the spells gone dark.

Sam suddenly crushes Dean to his chest, his heart pounding, his blood roaring in his ears. The back of his hands are scalding with worry. He doesn’t realise that it’s really his body’s reaction to Dean’s proximity and he doesn’t step away until it dawns on him that Dean hasn’t taken a breath in at least two minutes.

“Sam. Give me your knife.” He hands it over, knowing Dean can take it easily. It’s a knife Dad gave him for his twelfth birthday. It too has powerful strengthening spells etched into it and spells to repel and kill evil, not to mention the dead man’s blood dried on the blade. It doesn’t work on demons, but it worked just fine on that nest of vampires in Atlanta.

“Stand back,” Dean orders him, but retreats closer to the bed. He aims the dagger between his ribs and stabs viciously. The blade splinters more violently and Sam can’t avoid getting sliced across his hand.

Dean goes very still. His control over his new body is tentative. It’s a battle to simply be in the same room as Sam, let alone an openly bleeding Sam. Before, Dean can remember that he hated blood. It stained his clothes and hands and smelled bad. But right now…there has never been a sweeter smell.

He wants to consume that smell and he knows it would be amazing, better than steak, better than _sex_. He doesn’t dare breathe.

Sam backs out of the room, not fleeing this time, not giving Dean the chance for his reflexes to take over. Back in his own room, he takes a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. He wonders if Dean can hear it.

 

April 23  
0700h

They stay in Washington. Dean goes hunting often in the animal reserves. Sam doesn’t ask what he eats.

One night, Sam wakes up to find Dean sitting beside him, watching him sleep.

“Dude,” he says, glaring through sleep-bleary eyes.

“I can’t sleep. It’s been two weeks and I haven’t slept once. Not once. Not even a goddamn _nap_.”

Sam sits up at this new revelation. “Well,” he asks cautiously, “do you need to? Do you feel tired?”

Dean’s lips twitch with bitter amusement. “That’s just it. I don’t. But Sammy – all the vamps we’ve ever hunted needed to sleep. What the fuck am I?”

Sam explains about the research he’d been doing, that there was a case – maybe – in Arizona. “We should check it out.” The compassion and frustration are both there in Sam’s face. He doesn’t have the answers.

April 25  
1000h

“WHAT THE FUCK.”

Sam is woken up from his nap as Dean flings open his door and barrels into the Impala.

“ _Holyshitholyshitholyshit_ ,” Dean hyperventilates.

“What?” Sam knows better than to touch him, but he wants to. They’re not the most touchy-feely of brothers, but being denied comforting Dean is driving him crazy.

Dean just shakes his head. “Wait. Let me- Jesus _fuck_.” He turns to face Sam, but faces forward again. “Sam. I … sparkle.”

Sam bursts into laughter, the kind that can only come after a huge relief. Sam was thinking that maybe Dean accidentally killed the guy at the cash register. But sparkling?

“Shut up,” he says, when he can breathe. “I thought something really awful happened.”

“THIS ISN’T REALLY AWFUL? Sam! I walked out of the car into SUNLIGHT. I thought it would hurt. I thought I might burst into flames. But I SPARKLED. I AM A FUCKING DISCO BALL.” Dean looks traumatised, but Sam knows from experience that he’s very good at faking that look.

“Show me, then.”

Dean’s lower lip pushes out of its own accord, but he opens the door again. Sam gets out of the car to watch, as Dean steps out from the shade and into the direct sunlight.

He was absolutely right, the sun glints off him and Sam is almost blinded. It’s not funny. It’s not funny. It’s really not.

Sam bursts into laughter again.

“Get back in the fucking car,” Dean orders from inside the Impala. Sam sometimes forgets that Dean moves faster than his eyes can follow.

He’s still giggling as the car speeds down the highway.

April 26  
1500h

Sam approaches the front desk of the library reluctantly. “Hi,” he greets the librarian, a girl with blue streaks and thick-framed glasses. She looks up at him expectantly. “I’m looking for a text on a certain type of vampires…?”

The girl’s entire face lights up. “Sure! We have all of Anne Rice’s books, some Charlaine Harris, Laurell K. Hamilton…”

Sam looks around, ensuring no-one is close enough to overhear. “Do any of those vampires…sparkle?”

The girl’s mouth drops open. “Oh. _OH._ You’re looking for Stephenie Meyer.” She types something into her computer and then adds, “I’m sorry, they’re really popular…we don’t have any checked in right now. But you can certainly buy a copy at most bookstores.”

Sam grits his teeth in embarrassment. “Great,” he says. “Thanks very much for your help.” He leaves and Dean falls into step with him at the exit.

“So? What did you find?”

“I’m still not sure,” Sam replies. “We have to find some books by Stephenie Meyer. Look, there’s a used bookstore up the street, let’s try there.”

The bell rings as they enter. “Hey there!” a voice calls from up a ladder.

“Hey. We’re looking for books by Stephenie Meyer. Where should we look?”

“Try Borders,” the voice says. “I don’t sell that crap here.”

Sam and Dean exchange a look. “Great, thanks for your help,” Sam says, as they leave.

The third stop, Borders, seems more promising. They don’t even have to ask anyone, they just look her up on the computers.

TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER – 55 copies in store  
NEW MOON, STEPHENIE MEYER – 45 copies in store  
ECLIPSE, STEPHENIE MEYER – 78 copies in store  
BREAKING DAWN, STEPHENIE MEYER – 90 copies in store 

“Ok, go get it,” Dean orders.

“Why do I have to? You’re the vampire.”

“People expect you to be in the Young Adult section. Because you’re a girl.”

“Too bad your wit can’t sparkle as much as you do,” Sam mutters, as he heads toward the section in question. He knows Dean heard him.

He takes a copy of each of the books and puts them on his credit card. The covers are mostly the same – black, with a bright-coloured object for contrast. As they get back in the car, Sam opens up the first book and begins to read.

He’s still reading when they pull up to the motel, and when Dean gets him dinner, and when Dean goes to get his own dinner. When he’s done, he hands Dean Twilight. “Well? What did you find?” Dean asks, taking it.

“Well, if you are this breed of vampire…” Sam hesitates, trying to find the right word. “I’m sorry, but – you’re really lame.”

“WHAT?”

“Just read it. I can’t explain it – I have to start New Moon.”

April 27  
2000h

Sam sits up, yawning and stretching out his back. “Renesmee,” he snickers, shoving Breaking Dawn away.

“What?” Dean says, looking up from Eclipse.

Sam blinks in surprise. “You’re almost done? YOU CAN READ!”

“Fuck off,” Dean growls. “I don’t sleep anymore, remember? Jesus, these books are awful. I just wanted to kick Bella in the face the entire time.” In falsetto, he continues, “Edward is so perfect. He dazzles me frequently with his topaz eyes. He looks like a male model. He turned to marble under my hands.”

Sam laughs.

“Listen to this!” Dean turns back a few pages and reads aloud:

> “I leaned into him, ducking my head under his arm and cuddling into his side. It probably felt similar to snuggling with Michelangelo's David, except that this perfect marble creature wrapped his arms around me to pull me closer.”

Sam is really laughing now, tears streaming, as Dean works himself into a proper rage.

“A STATUE, Sam. I want to punch this douche in the face. And she’s the most useless human being in the universe! She can’t even put on her own seatbelt!”

Sam recovers enough to say, “Yeah, but it gets worse.”

“How? How can it get worse?”

Dean is so wrathful, his features so contorted with anger and bewilderment that it sets Sam off again.

 

April 28  
0200h

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, putting down Breaking Dawn.

Sam is on his laptop, typing quickly. “I’m just making a spreadsheet about what we know about vampires and what we know about your … type of vampire.”

“Well, beheading doesn’t work,” Dean says, suddenly standing over Sam’s shoulder. Sam jumps, belatedly.

“Jesus, Dean! Could you move at human speed?”

“Sorry,” Dean says without sounding sorry at all.

“Ok. Beheading won’t work, neither will dead man’s blood – Edward says at the end of Twilight that the only way to kill a vampire is to rip him up and burn the pieces.”

“Everything about this doesn’t make sense. How can these _fictional_ disco vamps become real? Real enough to turn me into one of them?”

Sam’s brow furrows with thought. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers. “I got it. Remember a few years ago, when we first met the Ghostfacers? There was that Buddhist symbol on the wall and that fake spirit became real?”

“Yeah…oh. OH. You think some crazy Twilight fan made Edward’s vampires real?”

Sam shrugs. “It makes sense. I mean, these books are so popular and the readers are young enough to believe in this bullshit … I definitely think that’s what happened.”

“So how can we stop it? It’s not like we can change the books.”

Sam looks sadly into Dean’s topaz eyes. “I’m sorry, Dean. But I don’t think there’s anything we can do.”

“Bullshit!” Dean turns away and starts throwing stuff into his duffle bag. “Get packing. “We’re going back to Washington.”

“Why?”

“Because if sparkly vampires are real, maybe Edward is real. And if he is, I want to beat the shit out of him.”

 

Forks, WA  
April 30  
1300 

Dean stepped out of the car, taking long, deep inhalations.

“Smell anything?” Sam asks, grinning.

Dean glares. “You’re loving this, aren’t you? For once, you’re not the freak and you’re milking it for all you’re worth.”

Sam just smirks at him and Dean wants to hit him, but refrains from breaking his brother.

“I smell something – awful. It’s like the most disgusting smell in the universe - ” he sniffs again and one more time. “Oh. It’s you.”

“Ha ha ha,” Sam deadpans. “I hate you.”

“Seriously though – I smell something.” Dean throws Sam over his shoulder and takes off.

“I AM GOING TO KILL YOU,” Sam yells, when his mind has caught up with his body.

When Dean sets Sam down, they’re standing in front of a house, just outside Forks. It’s large but minimalist and just how it’s described in the books.

“So do we just knock on the door?” Sam asks.

“Nah, Edward probably already knows we’re here.”

Suddenly, the Cullens and Hales converge on them, surrounding them. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper.

“I saw you coming,” Alice says, skipping over. “I’m glad you came to us.”

“Don’t worry,” says someone behind them, “I’m here. Although you might have more trouble kicking my ass than you’re thinking, newborn.”

Dean looks Edward over, taking in the bronze hair and the topaz eyes, the ‘perfection’. He snickers.

Sam shifts uneasily, suddenly very aware that he’s the only human in a crowd of vampires. Vegetarian vampires – but that’s not really the point. He clears his throat. “I’m Sam and this is my brother, Dean. And you’re … real.”

“And you’re hunters,” Edward replies, his lip curling. “We’ve come across your kind before.”

“Yeah? What happened? Did you dazzle them?”

Dean isn’t great at expressing his emotions, but the idea of being whatever the fuck Edward Cullen is (and it definitely isn’t a vampire) fills him with such rage that he wants to rip them all apart. And burn the pieces.

“Edward? What’s going on?” A vampire in a white dress comes to a stop a few feet away, outside the circle. She looks at Dean and Sam. “Visitors?”

“Keep Nessie inside,” Edward orders her. Sam and Dean both shudder at the name. She leaves quickly.

“Carlisle will talk to them in the living room,” says Alice suddenly. “Let’s go inside.” She skips ahead and then circles back to take Sam’s arm. The top of her head barely reaches Sam’s chest. “Sorry we don’t have any food for you. There wasn’t time.”

“That’s … fine?” Sam says. She pulls him along, up to the living room of the house.

“Make yourself at home, Sam and Dean.”

Her hand finds Jasper’s, who looks a little longingly at Sam. He’s almost gotten used to that look from Dean and he’s taken by surprise when Dean lets out a guttural sound. It says _mine_ and Jasper blinks in surprise.

Alice grins privately. “This talk will be _excellent_.”

Dean stiffens further. And a few seconds later, Sam hears a car in the driveway. Carlisle and Esme enter the living room, already smiling with welcome. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett continue to glare balefully.

When introductions are made, Carlisle sits and says, “Why don’t you tell me why you’re here.”

Sam explains what happened, how he found Dean, what Dean had become, and their theory of how the Cullens came into existence. Rosalie snarls when he calls them fictional, but there’s mostly silence when he talks. And when it’s over Carlisle sits back.

“What do you plan to do?” he asks simply.

Sam and Dean look at each other.

“I would say that you’re welcome to stay here,” Carlisle says, “but it’s not quite true.” The wrathful glare Dean throws Edward is too quick for Sam’s eyes, but it causes the other vampires shift in response.

“We’ll do what we do, I guess,” Dean replies, “save people, hunt things.”

“You’ll probably find that it will much easier now,” Carlisle smiles.

Emmett steps forward menacingly. “If you tell anyone about us -”

“That’s not necessary,” Sam cuts in. “We won’t.”

“Hey, Sam, come here,” Alice says, across the room. “I want to ask you about your visions!”

Sam looks back to see Dean and Carlisle putting their heads together, before Alice effectively distracts him.

-

They hike back to the Impala in silence. Well, Sam does. They leave the house together, but within a few minutes, Dean is out of sight.

Sam trudges through the dirt, turning over the afternoon in his mind. Suddenly, a voice on his left asks, “What’s up?”

Dean cackles fiendishly as Sam jumps a mile in his skin. “What the fuck, Dean!?”

“Sorry, sorry. Couldn’t resist.”

Sam sighs. They walk together for a bit, before Sam asks, “What did Carlisle say to you back there?”

Dean hesitates only slightly before answering: “He wanted to know when I’m going to turn you.”

Sam’s heart starts pounding. He knows Dean can hear it, but he suddenly feels anxious. They haven’t discussed it, but seems to be one of those things that doesn’t need discussing – like how if there’s a pie place, they stop for pie. Logic tells Sam that if Dean is going to live forever as something he hates, then Sam is going to live forever with him.

“What did you tell him?” Sam finally manages.

“That we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” Dean fixes Sam with an obstinate gaze.

Sam nods in response and silence falls.

Then:

“So which of us is going to tell Cas?”


End file.
